


Pet

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Pet [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking Thor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Muzzle, Sex Slave, Slave Loki (Marvel), trained/brainwashed sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away, as he reached out to take the end of his leash from the trainer.As soon as it was in his hand, the Jotun dropped, so quickly Thor thought he had fallen. But he went to his knees, at Thor’s feet, and stayed there.Oh. His heart melted at the charming act, and he reached down to stroke soothingly through the pet’s - his pet’s! - hair.He was trembling. “Shh, sweet, it’s okay. You’re okay.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633936
Comments: 25
Kudos: 511





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long hard writer’s block.
> 
> I wrote a thing!
> 
> Is it any good? *I don’t even know anymore*.
> 
> Will there be more? I have no fucking clue, my brain’s all broke, but I have lots of horny ideas for poor Loki.

Thor paced his room, trying not to be too impatient. But it was today! His pet was supposed to arrive today!

Every man of standing got one, when he completed his warrior training, and officially joined Asgard’s court. A benefit of rank. Thor had been looking forward to his for some time. He’d researched his options, and picked out what features he wanted it to have, and now, finally, it was the day it was supposed to arrive.

His pet. His Jotun runt, all his own!

Mother had lectured him at length about the responsibility involved. They were delicate things, she reminded him, requiring care and attention, and if she found out he was hurting or neglecting his, she would take it away. Like he was some kind of careless child!

But he hadn’t needed the reminder. He’d wanted a pet for years, and spent weeks researching how to care for it. He wanted his pet to be happy, and affectionate, and feel very safe with him, always. He daydreamed about having his pet cuddled against him in bed, or in his lap while he read.

A pet would be… just his. There was no competition to have the best pet, or be the best pet owner. No expectations from Father or his friends. No grand show of worthiness. Just… something he could enjoy. Sometimes, he thought that was what he was looking forward to the most.

And, of course, the sex. That was a very important part of pet care.

There was a knock on the door, and Thor had to stop himself from flinging himself at it. It wasn’t how a warrior should act, much less a prince! He took a steadying breath, and walked evenly to the door.

But he couldn’t hide his grin, as he opened the door, and invited them in.

Them. The trainer, delivering his charge, and… Oh.

He was beautiful.

It was a he, that was obvious, though Thor had never seen such beauty on a man. Thor hadn’t been able to decide, when he sent his request, so he hadn’t been sure what he would get. The blue of his skin was soft and deep, almost hypnotic, highlighted by delicate lines of gold, painted along his natural markings. They disappeared into the soft robe covering him, and Thor found himself almost drooling at the thought of those lines painted all over his pet’s body. His black hair was caught in elaborate gold chains, matching the color of his muzzle, and the thin collar around his neck.

Thor couldn’t tear his eyes away, as he reached out to take the end of his leash from the trainer.

As soon as it was in his hand, the Jotun dropped, so quickly Thor thought he had fallen. But he went to his knees, at Thor’s feet, and stayed there.

Oh. His heart melted at the charming act, and he reached down to stroke soothingly through the pet’s - his pet’s! - hair.

He was trembling. “Shh, sweet, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

The trainer smiled approval. “Let me just confirm your order, before I leave you to it! Let’s see…” He lifted his clipboard, and flipped a page. “Your order said you wanted one off the affection line, rather than the obedience line, correct?”

“Yes, of course.” Nothing outraged him more than men who abused their pets, and they seemed to be the ones buying from the obedience line. He’d much rather have a pet who was eager to see him than a fearful pet in a perfectly kept home!

“Good, good. Of course, all of our pets have first class training, including obedience, so it shouldn’t be a problem without the extra obedience line training. But let us know if you have any trouble, and we can recommend discipline techniques appropriate for the affection line.”

He felt more than heard the hitch in the pet at his feet. He deepened his petting of the lovely thing’s hair, hoping to soothe.

“Now, you wanted one with basic sexual training, correct?” The trainer sounded a bit doubtful here. “I just want to confirm that. It is our most popular option, broadly, but for a man of your status, the untouched virgin has always been a popular choice.”

Thor frowned. The attraction there, he knew, had always been of the unsavory type. “No, yes, basic sexual training.”

Not that it mattered. The moment his pet had gone to Thor’s feet, he’d felt a swelling of protectiveness for him. He wouldn’t send him back now even if his order had gone wrong.

“Very good, sir. Now, would you like to go over basic pet care?”

“No, thank you. I’ve done my research.”

The trainer saw the pile of books Thor gestured to, and his smile looked genuine. Thor wondered if trainers worried about their ex-charges. “Excellent! Well, here’s a copy of our owner’s guide, all relevant to his particular training and requirements. You can see our contact information on the back if you have any questions.”

Thor thanked the trainer, who finally left.

And Thor was alone with his pet.

He smiled down at him, but the little thing didn’t look up, and was still tense. Well, he knew moving could be upsetting for pets. Hopefully he’d relax a bit as Thor read the owner’s guide.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He kept his words soothing, as he gathered up his pet, and carried him to the couch. “Aren’t you lovely. Shh, sweet, nothing to be so nervous about. Here, let’s sit right here, while I look through your guide.” He kept up a stream of such nonsense, while he settled on the couch, with his pet tucked against his side, half in his lap.

He opened up the manual. Time to welcome his pet to his new home!

—————

Loki tried to get his breathing under control, and to stop being so tense. His master had done nothing to hurt him!

But he could. And for all his training, Loki suddenly had no idea what would happen next, or what would be expected of him, or what might make his master hurt him!

He hid his face against his master’s arm. He was an affection pet. His master might like such need for comfort. He might be inclined to give said comfort.

And indeed, the arm wrapped around Loki, and his master began stroking him, before he even began to read.

“This section’s titled ‘Start Here’. I guess we start there. Let’s see… ‘DO NOT REMOVE YOUR NEW PET’S MUZZLE.’ It says that really big.” His master’s hand found Loki’s cheek, and stroked along the muzzle’s edge. “Guess that stays on. It does look very pretty on you.”

Loki felt a surprising rush of relief. The muzzle was a bit uncomfortable, but… he didn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing while he was wearing it.

His master continued. “‘The muzzle should remain on until at least your new pet’s first morning, longer as needed. A new home and master can be distressing, and may even cause a pet to lash out. A pet who bites hard enough to break skin must be destroyed-‘ Hel. That’s extreme.” His master sounded unhappy. Loki shuddered. He wouldn’t bite!

His master made some vague noises, as if skimming ahead, then continued. “‘However, the leash, collar, and anything else may be removed as desired.’ Hmm. Good.” His master unclipped the leash. “Do you want the whole collar off? It looks uncomfortable.”

Fear trickled down his spine at the question. Was it a test? After a moment, he settled on tilting his head to one side, to make the collar easy to remove if his master so chose.

His master did, and smiled at him. Something inside began to relax. And with it, a warm, stirring need. His master was very kind. And… his eyes wandered over him. Very, very handsome. Loki started to sit up a little, still cuddling close. His master smiled again, approval at him uncurling, and the warm need pooled. Oh…

Still looking pleased, his master returned his attention to the guide. “New paragraph, uh… ‘It is important you do not ask your pet to make any choices, these first few days.’ Damn. Sorry. But you do look happier with the collar off. It says… ‘Even small decisions can be extremely stressful to a pet adjusting to a new situation. In time, you may allow them some limited decisions about their comfort, but for now you should avoid confronting them with any dilemma, no matter how small.’ Again, sorry sweet.”

He cupped Loki’s face, and Loki cuddled into it. He had been nervous when his master had asked if he wanted the collar off… but having his small indication followed had felt wonderful.

His master’s hands felt wonderful. Oh, they really… He made a soft sigh, when his master’s hand found the back of his neck, and was disappointed when the muzzle muffled its effect. He had a very good pleased sigh, all the trainers had said so. He wriggled his position against his master, pressing against him in a more pleasing way. He could work around a muzzle.

His master did look intrigued, but he turned his attention back to the guide, and snorted amusement. “‘Pets are extremely sexual, and require a great deal of physical attention to remain in good health. Your affection line pet should be well fucked every four to six hours, to avoid stress and illness.’” His master gave him a look, and rose an eyebrow.

Loki squirmed in his spot. He had such a good, strong, big master, handsome and kind, and his fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck felt so good… He pressed even closer. Wasn’t his master going to take care of him? His trainers had never prepared him for a master being disinterested in sex on the first day!

His master took a slow, deep breath, and glanced back at the guide. “‘See our section on sleeping arrangements to learn how to safely see your pet through the night.’” He flipped the book shut. “That seems like a good stopping point.”

Then he stood, sweeping Loki up in his arms, and Loki clung to him, thrilled. Oh he needed, it had been too long, hours and hours! He’d thought he would be nervous, scared, what if his new master was rougher than he was prepared for? But he was so eager, it washed all that away.

His master dumped him on a bed, and had his robe off in what seemed like one single move. He made a rough noise in his throat that made everything in Loki light up. “You’re beautiful.”

Loki flushed in pleasure, and shifted back to make room for his master on the bed. Then he rolled onto his stomach, and lifted his hips.

His master gasped, then laughed in a soft, pleased way that made Loki’s skin tingle.

“You are all ready to go, aren’t you?”

Loki blushed, remembering. The plug. Gold, with its base inlaid with rubies, for Asgard’s prince. It was a smallish one, and such a common thing to wear for his trainers that he’d nearly forgotten it.

It really was a shame he was still muzzled. He could think of many good responses, certain to excite his master. Instead, all he could do was lift his hips higher, and look back to give his master a pleading look.

“Don’t worry, sweet, I’m coming.” His master was undressing, quickly, and he was such a graceful man. Loki’s moan of pleasure was wasted against the muzzle, but he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. His master was kind and beautiful and… Oh.

Oh, my… Well…

His master chuckled, presumably at his wide eyes, but Loki couldn’t look away. It was a good thing he had gotten a pet with sexual training, rather than an untouched! His cock was…

Why hadn’t Loki’s trainer given him a larger plug!? Hadn’t he had the prince’s measurements!?

His master was huge!

“Don’t worry, sweet, I’ll go slow. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hurting… Just the possibility made Loki shiver, paralyzing fear warring with need. He could take it of course, he’d been trained to, but his master could hurt him, and he wasn’t to fight, wasn’t ever to try to stop anything his master wanted!

And part of him was excited by that.

He’d waited so, so long to be claimed… His master looked so powerful. He didn’t think he’d mind, really, if the claiming did hurt a bit. Not if he got to feel that power all focused on him. He got fully onto his knees, ass as high as it would go, and slumped his face and shoulders down onto the mattress, a perfect offering, a supplicant, ready for anything his master wished to do.

He felt the mattress shift, then his master’s big hands on his hips. His master kissed his lower back once, twice, then fingered the base of the jeweled plug. Loki jerked, gasped, as his master turned the thing in tiny little rocks. Then, as if deciding Loki was slicked enough, he gave the thing one long, slow twirl.

Loki’s fingers dug into the sheets. Ah! For all his training, he’d never become inured to such teasing. After all, the trainers did everything they could to heighten pet responsiveness. He trembled and arched, as his master slowly spun it the other way, then began to draw it out.

“You seem to take it easily enough.” his master murmured, sounding pleased, as he paused his withdrawl, and pushed it slowly in again. Then out. Then in.

Loki would have wailed if he could! He needed more, more, more! He would have begged, wheedled, reminded his master that he had not had a fucking all morning, in preparation for him, and it was unhealthy to leave him wanting so long!

Perhaps that was the true reason his muzzle had to stay on. Affection pets were trained far more for responsiveness and sensuality than self-denial, but it would be terribly wrong for his master not to have complete control of this, especially this first time.

So all he could do was beg with his body, wriggling and arching and… and fucking himself on the plug, driving harder at his master’s approving noise.

“Very good, sweet. That’s lovely. Do you want- Oh no, I’m not to ask, am I?” His voice made it sound like a velvet tease, no kind of forgetfulness. “I think you’re ready for a few fingers.”

After seeing the size of his master, that was quite a relief to hear. The plug was utterly insufficient. He moaned, muffled once again by the muzzle, at the warm feeling of two thick fingers sliding easily inside him.

Oh, it felt good, good, good! He shook his head as if he could get the muzzle off, suddenly horribly frustrated by it. He made good sounds, he was excellent at pleading; this muzzle was stripping him of some of his best traits!

Helpless.

He shuddered, and tried to push his hips back even more eagerly, as his master leisurely tormented him with gentle, exploring fingers. Please, please, please!

But his master was slow, slow, adding a third finger and being so thorough Loki thought he would go mad.

“You’re so lovely, sweet. So soft and warm.” He traced the hand not currently driving him wild up his side, along his markings, then curving under his chest, until he found a nipple. Just the touch made Loki shiver with a new wave of want, and as he began to play with it Loki wailed into his muzzle, certain he would go mad. He buried his hands in his hair, heedless of the fine chains decorating it. Oh please, he needed, please!

“Shh, sweet, I’ve got you.” His master shifted behind him, and then finally, finally, Loki felt him pushing inside. He held as still as he could, unable to stop his trembling panting, fingers squeezing in his hair, as his master filled him, fuller and fuller and oh oh, so full!

Finally he was in, all in, and his master paused just a moment, perhaps for signs of pain or pleasure from Loki. Loki slammed his hands down into the sheet, almost a convulsion, clawed his fingers in, and pushed his hips back.

More! Yes, more!

His master let out a breathless laugh. Then gripped his hips, and pounded into him.

Yes!

The power, the claiming! Loki was sure he couldn’t breathe! But this was perfect, everything he wanted, everything he had been bred for, trained for! He belonged to his master, and his master claimed him! He wanted to beg for more, but he was helpless, helpless, and his master would give him whatever he wished!

Some small part of his training clung on, keeping him from coming without permission, even when his master’s hand wrapped around his cock. He held out, held on, until-

His master came.

Loki’s training had been thorough, but all with toys, elaborate devices, he had never actually had a cock within him. And not one of his trainers had ever warned him how ecstatic it would feel when his master spilled within him.

Well. Perhaps, Loki could admit to himself later, it was not so much the physical feeling, but the knowledge of it.

In that moment, it did not matter. His master had spilled his cum within him, deep within him, something no one had ever prepared him for, and he tore the sheets, and came, nearly strangling himself with his inability to scream through the muzzle.

Oh.

He drifted. Vaguely aware of the warmth of his master against his back. And within him. Oh, oh…

“Breathe, sweet.” His master prodded him, and Loki jerked, and took a very large breath.

He’d… forgotten.

His master was smiling, and gently pulling out. Then he pulled Loki close, to lie together, face to face.

Loki cuddled in eagerly. He’d come without permission… but his trainers had said that some masters did not mind that. His must not.

He smelled good. So warm.

His master kissed his hair, as they caught their breath.

“Four to six hours, huh?” His master sounded too content to make out any other concern. Loki cuddled closer in affirmation.

“We’ll have to talk about your set up for when I’m not able to be here. I want you to be comfortable. Of course, I’ll be here as often as possible…”

Loki couldn’t exactly answer, so he didn’t pay much attention. Of course his master would see to his needs. He let his hands move carefully, curiously, learning this body he had barely touched.

His master was quite muscular.

And still gentle. He stroked through Loki’s hair, trying to right the hopeless tangle it had become. “I don’t even know what to call you. You must have a name.” His master made an impatient noise. “This is ridiculous. I’m taking your muzzle off. If you bite me, I’ll cover it up!”

Loki’s eyes went wide, but before he could do more, the clasp was open, and the muzzle falling away. His master flicked it off the bed.

“Better?”

Slightly alarmed by this madness, Loki stretched his jaw carefully, and cleared his throat. “Yes, master.”

“What’s your name?”

Loki was already starting to relax again. It was hard to be alarmed, when he felt so good, and his master’s seed was still cooling within him. “Loki, master.”

“Loki.”

A pleasant shiver went over his skin, to hear his master say his name.

“Well, Loki, I’m Thor. I’d like you to call me that.”

Loki curled one arm cautiously over his master, hesitant over this feeling of… of wonderful safety. His master seemed to like the move. His master seemed… as if he truly might not hurt him. He smiled at his master.

At Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I’m on twitter, [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)


End file.
